Glömda minnen
by Nichira
Summary: Lewis kände till om Arthur och besattheten men gjorde ett avtal med ett monster för att glömma det. Han får inte heller tillbaka dem i tid för att förhindra sig själv från att begå ett stort misstag.
1. Chapter 1

Ännu en fanfiction om Mystery skulls, med fokus på Lewis och Arthur (Jag älskar den chippen). Den här inkluderar en inblandning med min OC Nichira resten tillhör inte mig utan de som skapade animeringen till mystery skulls.

Kort handlar det om att Lewis visst kände till om besattheten Arthur var under men av en eller annan anledning gjorde ett avtal med ett annat monster (Nichira) för att glömma det. Se sedan vad som händer när de två vännerna möts igen.

**Kapitel ett**

"Kan vi gå tillbaka nu? Snälla." sade mannen med de vardagliga kläderna i gula eller orangea nyanser. Den stora mannen med de formella kläderna i olika lilla nyanser småskrattade.

"Var inte så orolig Arthur. Inget kommer att hända dig medan jag är här. Det lovar jag."

"Jag tycker fortfarande inte om det här Lewis. Den här grottan är för... mörk."

En kvinna i söta kläder i olika nyanser av blått gav sig in i samtalet. "Kom igen nu Arthur, var är din äventyrslystnad? Den här grottan är ju otrolig." Hon viftade med armarna som i uppvisning av vilken grotta hon pratade om.

Arthur ryste till och klamrade sig fast mot Lewis rygg medan han misstroget tittade på skuggorna i grottan som skapats av Lewis fackla. Den stora mannen lyfte upp en av sina kraftiga händer och klappade lätt på den skrämde mannens hand som hade ett stadigt tag om hans axel. "Så, så Arthur. Ingen fara kommer att komma åt dig. Eller hur Vivi?"

"Självklart inte. Fast det tyckts ha hänt en osannolik summa dödsfall i den här grottan, men det är det som är vårt mysterium att lösa. Inte särskilt mycket mening att komma hit utan ett mysterium."

"Var det där menat för att lugna ner mig?" svarade Arthur som tryckte sig än mer mot Lewis.

"Voof." kom svaret av deras hundkamrat med en udda kombination av vit päls på kroppen, svart på tassarna och med en kalufs på huvudet i färgerna svart och rött. Han bar även på ett par glasögon med gult glas på snoken. Hunden gick fram och puffade till Arthurs ben med nosen.

"Tack Mystery. Du är en riktig bra kompis."

"Hej är inte jag en bra kompis?" sade Vivi.

Lewis skratta. "Jag tror att du också är en bra vän för Arthur Vivi men kanske inte när det gäller att vara lugnande." sade han medan han strök med tummen över Arthur handrygg.

De fortsatte allt djupare in i grottan vars skuggor som tycktes vara av både svart och grönt, dansade på väggarna som om de hade ett eget liv. Utöver skuggorna tycktes grottan vara helt tom men ändå hade man en känsla av grottan som om den var båda död och vid liv på samma gång.

Gruppen kom efter ett tag fram till en korsning som gick åt två riktningar den ena mot höger den andra mot vänster. Mellan de två gångerna fanns en skyllt med en pil åt vardera håll, men på pilarna stod samma konstiga symboler som inte sa något till de som tittade på dem. Mannen i gula/orangea kläder gnydde till vid synen av den gröna dimman som fanns i båda gångerna. Mer i den högra än den vänstra.

Efter en kort diskussion i gruppen kom de fram till att Vivi och Mystery skulle ta gången till höger medan Arthur följde med Lewis i gången till vänster.

_I taket som det bara tycktes finnas stalaktiter slog en av dem upp ögon av rent grön som lyste som av ett inre ljus. Fladdermusen tittade ner på människorna där den satt, en av dem tog dess uppmärksamhet till sig mer än de andra. Mannen med orange västen och hår lika orange gav ut vågor av inte bara skräck för grottan utan även något mer, något mörkare, något mer sorgset som den försökte hålla borta från de andra i gruppen. Fladdermusen gav ett grin i från sig när den tyst och i skydd av mörkret valde att följa efter denna utsökta måltid. Den la inte märke till hunden som uppfattat något och som hade vänt om för att följa efter de två männen hellre än flickan._

Männen hade kommit fram till en återvänds gränd som var i skepnaden av en klippa som hängde ut över ett hav av stalagmiter. Arthur stannade ett par steg efter Lewis medan den lila kläde gav en låg vissling ifrån sig när han tittade ner över stenspets havet ett flertals meter nedan för dem. "Vore inte kul att falla här ifrån."

Arthur stod lätt skakande i gången. Han tyckte inte om hur Lewis var så nära kanten och skulle helst att de vände om för att kunna gå i kap Vivi. Han tänkte berätta detta för Lewis när han kände något konstigt, han skakade inte längre och hans arm började kännas kall som om den började domna.

Lewis som stod en aningen lutad över kanten fick syn på Vivi långt där nere och antog att den andra vägen troligen då ledde till det nedre planet. Han hade just tänkt ropa till henne och vinka när allt plötsligt blev helt svart.

Runt om sig såg han absolut inget, han kunde inte ens se marken han stod på. Han kunde dock fortfarande se sig själv tydligt och klart eller åtminstone det av han själv som fanns inom hans synfält. Det blev även snabbt klart för honom att han inte kunde röra sig längre, men trots den uppenbara paralysen kändes det inte som om han var paralyserad. Inte som den gången han råkade bli zappat av en höggrad likström. Han stod helt enkelt orörlig, han fick dock inte mycket med tid att tänka på det innan han hörde en röst ur ingenstans.

"Du vet om att du kommer att dö, visst?" Rösten lätt varken undrande eller orolig utan mer som road av sin egen kommentar.

Lewis tyckte inte om detta och försökte tänka ut hur han skulle ta sig ur det, han gissade att de just hittat vad som tagit koll på de som gick in i grottan.

"Fel men inte allt för långt därifrån antar jag. Jag har inte dödat någon i den här grottan och inte heller tänker jag göra det men det finns gott om andra som är liknande till mig här som gör sånt. Det är en väldigt sött vän du har med dig förresten."

Lewis förstod flera saker av det saken sa till honom. Att ett: Den refererade till Arthur. Två: Just den här saken tänkte inte döda honom. Och tre: den kunde tydligen höra vad han tänker. Fast han var inte så säker på punkt två, mest på grund av att han inte kan röra sig och att saken nämnde att han skulle dö.

"Du är en smart en, vilket nästan är lite synd. Sådant har en tendens att göra insikten värre. Jag sa att jag inte skulle döda dig och anledningen till att du inte kan röra dig är för att jag skapat en ficka i rum som jag styr över. Jag kan även informera dig att detta samtal händer under loppet av mindre än en sekund och att den som kommer att döda dig är din vän."

Lewis blev arg över anklagelsen saken gjorde mot hans vän. _Arthur skulle aldrig göra något sådant._

"Jag skulle föreslå att inte ta till en sådan ilsken ton" från ingenting kom saken som pratade med honom fram och stod rak i ryggen framför honom. Det var en svart sak med stora och små taggar över kroppen, dess form hade en påminnelse om en känguru men med förvrängda delar. Som de stora klona till händer som sitter längs ut på dess långa armar som är tjockare längre ner än vid axeln. Dess huvud var en udda form, lite som en vargs men ändå inte. "Jag skulle också föredra om du slutade att kalla mig för 'saken'. Jag är ett monster och om vi går på namn är jag Nichira. Och det spelar ingen roll vad din vän 'skulle eller inte skulle göra'."

_Vad har du gjort?_

"Jag har inte gjort någonting, när jag jobbar med människor är det under kontrakt och avtal. Inget av det är jag just nu i arbete med. Men som jag sa tidigare finns det gott om andra här och din vän råkar vara en väldigt frestande godbit."

Kommentaren agiterade Lewis till en hög grad. _Våga inte röra honom. Hör du mig?_

"Återigen så har jag inget med detta att göra. Vad sägs om att jag släpper dig från fickan så att händelsen kan fortsätta. Jag råder dig att under det ögonblick innan du blir knuffad tar en ordentlig titt på båda halvorna av din väns ansikte."

Lewis kände hur hans blod blev alldeles kallt när han förstod vad som skulle hända. Han ville dock fortfarande inte tro på det monstret sa till honom.

Lika snabbt som mörkret kom försvann det och han rätade sig samtidigt som han snabbt vände sig om. Han hann precis i tid för att få en hand som gav ett starkt tryck mot hans bröstkorg medan han såg på sin väns ansikte. Den vänstra halvan av ansiktet var grön till huden och dess ögonvita var helt svart med grön iris, den gav honom ett hånfullt leende. Men Lewis ögon stannade inte kvar på den halvan utan tittade till den högra där han fick se sin vän. Arthurs ljusa hud verkade bleck och hans öga var uppspärrat och hade inget annat än fasa och förtvivlan i sitt djup, hans mun var friden till ett tyst och plågat skrik.

Lewis föll av klippan men även om han var rädd för mötet med stenspetsarna på botten var han mer orolig och sorgsen för sin vän som var kvar på klippan. Mörkret kom tillbaka och bredvid honom stod monstret igen.

"Jag sa att han skulle döda dig."

Lewis blev mer än bara arg för vad monstret sa om hans vän, han blev rasande. _Det var inte min vän som dödade mig det var det andra monstret i honom som gjorde det._

"Det kommer inte att ändra vad din vän nu kommer att leva med. Du behöver förresten inte vara orolig för den demonen längre, hunden slet just av armen som demonen tog över och som den nu är fast i." Monstret tittade upp mot vad Lewis antog var klippan borde vara. "Fast det spelar ingen som helst roll. Den där pojken är ett alldeles för bra pris för att någon av de andra sakerna här ska ignorera honom länge, nu när de väl har sett honom kommer de att förfölja honom vart han än går." Monstret log och lät alldeles för belåtet i Lewis öron.

_Rör honom inte._

"Jag kommer inte att gå efter honom trotts vad man skulle få utav det."

_Det finns inget ni kan få av honom. Det finns inget som borde intressera er mer av honom än av andra._

Monstrets leende blev allt bredare. "Där har du fel igen. Låt mig ge dig en snabbkurs av intresse för både monster så väl som demoner. Majoriteten av oss lever eller kan leva på vad människor känner, ju starkare känslor desto bättre, vanligen är det de negativa känslorna som är de skarpaste och lättast att få ut från en människa.

Du och de andra två tycks inte ha märkt det men din vän är mycket mer känslofyllt laddad än vad som är standard, det är dessutom av den negativa sorten. Han utsöndrar tjocka vågor av energin som utpekar att han inte bara har nytillkomna sorger utan även den mogna doften av väldigt gammal bedrövlighet. Din vän är inget annat än höjdpunkten för vilken gourmé som helst när det gäller sådana som mig. Och nu när han har din död på sitt samvete kommer detta att eskalera till nya höjder, det kommer inte gå en enda dag där han kommer att ha en hel frid igen."

Detta förskräckte Lewis att höra, han kunde dessutom höra på monstret att den själv inte var intresserad av hans vän men att det även var tydligt att den var road över hur något skulle göra illa hans vän. Han visste att han måste komma på något för att kunna göra sin vän trygg från det som fanns i den här grottan. Medan han tittade på monstret bredvid honom kom han även på hur han skulle göra det.

_Jag vill skapa ett avtal med dig._

Monstret tittade ner på honom igen och gav intryck av att den inte hade uppfattat vad han tänkte till den.

_Jag vill att du skapar ett avtal med mig._

Monstret slutade le och stod tyst en stund innan den svarade. "Vad vill du ha för avtal?"

_Ett avtal där du ser till att inget från den här grottan på något sätt gör illa Arthur igen._

"Den uppgiften är fullt möjlig för mig att genomföra men det är om du är villig att betala priset för det."

_Jag struntar i vad du gör med mig så länge du skyddar Arthur från allt som är från den här grottan._

"Ett råd för dig barn är att aldrig erbjuda allt för ett avtal samt att du frågar vad den andra parten vill ha innan du försöker genomföra ett avtal. Och för det här arbetet vill jag inte ha dig som pris men jag vill ha något väldigt specifikt av dig för det. Jag vill ha vissa delar av ditt minne om idag, jag vill att du ska glömma bort att din vän var besatt."

Lewis kunde inte riktigt förstå varför monstret ville ha de minnena borta från honom men det lät bättre än att låta det som fanns i grottan att kunna komma åt Arthur.

"Vårt avtal är som följer:

Människa Lewis som är part ett vill att monster Nichira som är part två ska beskydda och förhindra all vidare skada eller illvilja mot människa Arthur från de i grottan som avtalet ges i.

Monster Nichira som är part två kommer att ta betalt av människa Lewis som är part ett i form av specifikt utvalda av part två minne från part ett från dagen avtalet ges.

Har vi ett avtal?"

_Ja._

"Avtalet är nu i praktik och kommer att vara så tills part ett inte längre önskar att ha avtalet kvar." Monstret log en sista gång mot Lewis innan den och allt mörker runt om den försvann.

Lewis föll möt sin död och under sitt fall hann han tänka på hur den han trodde var hans vän hade knuffat honom av klippan. Han tänkte på hur det inte var möjligt, sedan hur det verkligen hade hänt och slutligen började han att känna vrede mot sin före detta vän. _Om jag någonsin får chansen till det kommer jag att hämnas för vad du gjort mot mig. Arthur._

Sen kom klipporna och skriket från en kvinna i blått blev avskedet för Lewis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel två**

De var synbart att alla var på ett bra humör där de hummade till musiken från skåpbilens radio när de körde längs med vägen i mörkret. Föraren var en man i vit T-shirt, gula byxor och med en orange puffig väst, hans hår var i nyanser av gult och orange med en tuss av svart vid pannan, han hade en robot arm och hand på sin vänstra sida. Han hade vackra bruna ögon. Bredvid honom satt en hund med en udda färg kombination av vit, svart och rött som hade röda ögon och gula glasögon på snoken. I passagerarsätet satt en kvinna i blå kjol, tröja och scarf. Hon hade blått hår och blåa ögon, med ett par rosa glasögon på näsan.

Det var synd att alla parter inte mådde fullt så bra som de gav ett sken av, föraren har inte mått bra sen ett år tillbaka och vill inte heller må bra igen. Inte efter det som hände.

"Förlåt, förlåt." grät Arthur i passagerarsätet med höger handen tryckt mot den kvarvarande stumpen av vänsterarmen. Föraren var redan fullt upptagen med att försöka få honom till ett sjukhus snabbt men besvarade ändå sin vän.

"Det är okej Arthur, du kommer att bli bra igen."

"Nej det kan jag inte. Vivi Lewis, han... han är död jag mör-"

"Vem är Lewis?"

Arthur såg lika oförstående på henne som hon såg på honom.

"Vad menar du med 'vem är Lewis'? Lewis vår vän, han som alltid är med oss, han i lila, **han som var med oss in i grottan." **Arthur kunde inte hjälpa att låta allt mer hysterisk.

"Arthur lugna dig. Det måste vara på grund av blodförlusten, men vi har aldrig känd någon Lewis."

Han blev helt tyst, efter det han såg på henne och förstod att hon menade det, hon visste inte vem Lewis var. Eller rättare varit. Han bröt ner i en tyst sorg över allt som hade hänt och som tydligen fortsatte att hända.

"Arthur? Arthur hur mår du? Arthur. Snälla **svara."**

Men hon fick inget svar för tyst satt han och grät för allt som de förlorat den dagen och hur han själv tydligen var den enda kvar som kunde lida för det.

Arthur hade först försökt dra sig tillbaka in i sig själv men blev tvingad att ge upp det försöket när han märkte hur det skadade Vivi och Mystery. Han var den enda som kunde sörja och han ansåg att de andra inte skulle behöva lida på grund av honom. Men även om han inte längre undvek allt som hade med mänskligkontakt att göra så hade han börjat med en ovana som han inte haft sen flera år tillbaka, han började skära sig. Han höll sig till vristen och på insidan av låren och var alltid försiktig med att ingen skulle upptäcka vad han höll på med.

De var ute på åkturer med jämna mellanrum, ibland sökte de även upp mindre och enkla mysterier för Vivi att utforska. Det fanns ingen förklaring som inte inkluderade deras bortgångne vän till varför de var ut på så få mysterier som möjligt. Arthur var aldrig den som ville ut på dem, han var den fege i gruppen, det var Vivi och Lewis som ville ha mysterier i sina liv. Han själv ville bara vara nära dem som betydde så mycket för honom. Om han bara inte hade varit med den där gången.

Plötsligt blixtrar instrumentbrädet och motorn slocknar. Både hunden och flickan tittar stingsligt på föraren. Hjälplös till vad som kan vara fel rycker han på axlarna. _Jag vet inte varför motorn dog._

Vivi tittar dock ut genom fönstret och får syn på herrgården precis bredvid vägen där deras bil dog. "De verkar finnas någon där, kanske de kan hjälpa oss?"

Det verkade verkligen som om någon var där med alla ljusen som var tända och som rörde sig innanför fönsterna. Arthur hade dock en känsla av oro för att gå in där och tydligen kände Mystery något liknande när han gnydde lågmält. Men in gick de och korridoren de kom in i var mörk och blev än mer mörk när dörrarna stängdes ljudlöst bakom. Ljust blev det sen när en rosa liten låga svävade förbi dem och började tända upp stearinljusen längs med rummet och sedan takkronan i entrén. Vivi visade förtjusning över bravaden medan Arthur och Mystery blev på spänn av den oväntade händelsen och än mer så när de rosa spökena med guld hjärtan på magarna kom och började sjunga.

De sjöng en rätt snitsig låt och kom närmare dem, Vivi var överlycklig för de var bedårande. Deras bedårande sida upphörde dessvärre när de vid en av topparna av låten byte för ett kort ögonblick skepnad till hotfulla former med vassa tänder och klor. Ögonblicket var tillräckligt för att få hela gruppen att börja springa längs med en av korridorerna, där de stötte på en rustning som försökte hugga huvudena av dem, en hall med tavlor som hoppade ut mot dem och som sedan öppnade en fallucka under fötterna på dem.

Medan de föll kunde de se ett skiftande av färger runt om sig medan de själva hade fått nyanser av en färg vardera, hunden var helt röd, flickan helt blå och mannen helt gul. Det fanns även ett par saker runt om dem som de passerade i sitt fall, en av sakerna var tre speglar som passerade bakom ryggarna på dem. Den bakom Vivi när hon såg in i den visade henne men utan några ögon, bara två svarta hål. Spegeln bakom Mystery sprack innan han ens hann se in i den. Arthur såg aldrig in i sin spegel men den visade tydligt hur det inte fanns något där hans robot arm var. När de passerade speglarna började Vivi och Mystery att sakta upp i sitt fall medan Arthur föll vidare ner.

Till slut landade han på mörkt golv i ett lika mörkt rum, han tittade upp när han märkte att de andra inte var med honom. Framför honom i rummet stod det fyra långa eldstakar med eldflack på toppen och bortom dem var det en liten trappa som även hade funktionen som ett podium för en kista. Kistan hade svart som grund och på den fanns även symboler av rosa törnen i rökslingor som lede till en döskalle i mitten av kistlockets bredaste del, själv stod kistan upp på den minsta kortsidan.

Denna miljö var nog för att göra Arthur nervös, när kistan sedan började öppnas av sig själv blev han rädd. Ut från kistan klev det ut ett skelett med svart kostym och med en rosa slips, hans händer var stora och svarta med en stor vit bricka på handryggen och med mindre brickor längs med fingrarna. På dess vänstra sida på bröstkorgen svävade ett guldhjärta. Om något var de enda benen man kunde se på spöket skallen som sakna underkäke och tre revben på vardera av spökens sidor, de låg över kostymen konstigt nog. Mannen som satt på golvet gissade att detta var ett spöke.

Spöket svävade upp från platån en kort bit och svävade ner till golvet, det såg ut som ett något långsamt och elegant hop. Han landade i mitten av fyrkanten som fyrfaten gav och rakt framför Arthur. Den pekade mot honom med högerhanden.

"**Det var alltid dig jag hatade mest."**

Människan pekade på sig själv med sin robot arm för att förtydliga om det verkligen var han som spöket menade. Svaret han fick var att rosa flammor flammade upp i fyrfaten och slutligen med ett litet sidokast med sin skalle flammade ett par lågor upp på spökets huvud och formade hår, som la sig i en elegant frisyr som passade till kostymen. Han fick även en rund cirkel av rosa i vardera öga. Men vid det laget hade Arthur ställt sig upp och börjat springa.

Han kom ut ur rummet och fortsatte längs med en korridor. Efter en stund valde han att kasta en blick bakåt och var nära på att falla över sig själv när han fick syn på spöket som i en snabb hastighet flög strax över golvet mot honom. Han lyckades räta till sig igen och fortsatte så snabbt det bara gick med att springa igenom korridoren. I slutet av den stod en dörr öppen men innan han nåde dit så slog den igen med en smäll, så han girade om till höger i slutet av korridoren för att fortsätta ner för nästa korridor. Detta fortsatte ett par svängar till tills han hittade en trappa neråt och sprang med den ner en våning, för att sedan bli förfärad när han sprungit runt i nedervåningen kom fram till att det var ett enda stort rum med rader av hyllor och skåp men ingen annan väg ut. Han försökte vända om men spöket hade redan hunnit ner för trappan och stod väntandes vid dess fotända.

Arthur fick en kort plan om att försöka gömma sig eller hålla åtminstone en hylla mellan sig och spöket. Idén tillintetgjordes när spöket viftade en aning med vänsterhanden och allting i rummet flög in i vägarna med reella brak. Så stod han där med spöket emot sig och han kunde inte göra något annat än att baka in i vägen medan han såg på spöket som kom allt närmare honom. Det fanns inga tvivel om att den var arg men vad han inte kunde förstå var varför den var så arg.

"Jag... jag är ledsen... om du blev arg av att jag väckte dig. Det var inte... var inte menat." sa Arthur i ett försök att lugna ner skelettspöket men det han fick i svar var en morrning medan den kom allt närmre.

När den väl stod precis framför honom hade han även bakat sig in i hörnet av rummet samt sjunkit ner till en sittande fosterställning. Den sträckte ner sin hand mot honom och greppade hans högerarm så hårt att det kändes som om benet skulle brytas av.

"**Jag har väntat så länge för det här."**

"Snä- snälla. Vad det än var jag gjorde för att irritera dig är jag ledsen."

Det fanns ingen möjlighet för människan att ducka undan för det knytnävsslag som spöket gav emot hans mage. För ett ögonblick kunde han inte andas.

"**Du skulle bara våga låtsas att inte veta om varför jag gör det här. Det kan inte var så att du på fullaste allvar trodde att du skulle komma undan med det du gjorde?"**

"Vad? Jag, jag vet inte vad du pratar om. Vad har jag gjort?"

Ett till slag, den här gången mot hans kind. Det knastrade till och han är säker på att hans kindben har spruckit. Han gnydde av smärtan men det gav honom bara ännu ett slag, den gången mot bröstet och han vet att åtminstone ett revben bröts av. "Snälla!"

Spöket hejdade sig med sin näve höjd för en stund, innan håret flammade upp än mer i ilskna lågor och han började slå ner slag efter slag medan han röt mot den mindre mannen.

"**Du vet verkligen inte? Känner du inte igen mig? Jag, den mannen som du kallade din vän. Samme vän som du mördade för ett år sen!"**

Trotts att Arthur var i en otrolig smärta hade han fortfarande tillräckligt med närvaro för att förstå vad spöket sa. "Lewis?"

Men det tycktes bara egga upp spöket än mer. **"Så nu minns du minsann. Då borde det inte vara en överraskning för dig om jag säger att det nu är din tur att få lida." **Lewis släppte hans arm men bara för att ta ett strypgrepp om hans hals och slog honom hårt mot vägen. Hans döda vän väste åt honom. **"Jag ska se till att blir långt och smärtsamt innan det slutligen är tid att döda dig."**

Arthur såg in i sin väns ögon och grät. "Förlåt, förlåt Lewis. Förlåt."

"**Jag vill inte ha dina lögner."** Och så började spöket igen med att slå på sin före detta vän medan den mindre mannen fortsatte med att upprepa samma ord om och om igen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel tre**

Misshandeln fortsatte framtill allt helt plötsligt blev svart och det ända som fanns kvar var Lewis och Arthur i ett hav av mörker. Båda förlorade även förmågan att röra sig, men den enda av parterna som märkte av detta var spöket för den andre var vid det laget för långt borta inom sig själv för att uppfatta någonting alls. Ut ur mörkret kom ett monster som på vissa punkter påminde om en känguru, vasst med långa armar med stora klor, var svart och hade svarta piggar över den övre sidan av sin kropp.

"Ledsen för dröjsmålet men den här händelsen var svår att bedöma. Gällande om den ingick i avtalet eller inte."

_Vem i helvete är det där?_ Lewis var arg för avbrottet. Men saken bara log mot honom.

"Jag är den som du gjorde ett avtal med gällande att skydda den där människan." sa den och pekade på Arthur.

_Aldrig i helvete att jag skulle göra ett sådant avtal. Inte för det här kräket. _Om han kunde röra sig så skulle han slå monstret på käften.

"Du får önska att göra mig illa så mycket du vill med det ändrar inte fårat avtal."

_Vilket förbannat avtal? Om det nu finns något sådant borde jag väl få ha rätten att höra den, eller hur?_

"Visst får du det. Avtalet är som följer:

Människa Lewis som är part ett vill att monster Nichira som är part två ska beskydda och förhindra all vidare skada eller illvilja mot människa Arthur från de i grottan som avtalet ges i.

Monster Nichira som är part två kommer att ta betalt av människa Lewis som är part ett i form av specifikt utvalda av part två minne från part ett från dagen avtalet ges.

Avtalet är nu i praktik och kommer att vara så tills part ett inte längre önskar att ha avtalet kvar.

Detta avtal betyder att jag ser efter Arthur mot allt från grottan och även om du inte kom från grottan som människa så kom du från den som ett spöke. Därför gäller avtalet även emot dig och jag ursäktar för denna lilla miss från min sida. Men oroa inte för jag kommer att se till att alla skador och minnen från detta försvinner från alla parter inblandade." Monstret rörde sig för att komma närmare den levande och den döda men stannade vid tillsägelse från Lewis.

_Inte en chans att jag låter dig få ta min hämnd ifrån mig._

"Om du motsätter dig min inblandning kan det leda till att jag få utföra en utrotning av dig för att upprätthålla avtalet."

_Du sa att avtalet bara var i praktik så länge jag ville det visst? Om så är fallet önskar jag nu att avsluta avtalet._

"Är du säker på att du önskar det?"

_Ja._

"I så fall.

Avtalet mellan människa, nu spöke, Lewis som part ett och monstret Nichira som är part två är från idag tillintetgjort. Tjänsten från part två dras tillbaka och priset för part ett återges.

Ha en bra dag nu."

Så försvann både monstret och mörkret och kvar blev spöket och människan nere i det underjordiska rummet. Men Lewis märkte inte av det, han märkte inte av något annat runt om sig, allt han märkte var de minnen som han saknat som spelas upp scen för scen i hans huvud och skymde för allt annat. Det tog en stund för hans minnen om allt som verkligen hände i grottan den dagen han dog och när det var över föll han ner på sina knän.

"**Det var aldrig min vän som gjorde det." **Den egna kommentaren fick spöket att vakna till en aning. **"Arthur. ARTHUR!"**

Emot vägen höll han fortfarande upp sin vän genom halsen. Han drog bort sin hand från den andres hals vars knän vek sig så att han föll ner och en aning framåt. Lewis fångade honom i sin famn och tryckte honom så tätt emot sig som han vågade.

"**Nej. Nej, nej, nej, nej. Vad har jag gjort?"** han drog sin hand försiktigt över den mindre mannens kropp men slutade när det kom ett svag ljud av smärta vid beröringen. Spöket vände sin skalle ut mot rummet och skrek ut. **"Monster! Du lurade mig och bröt mot vårt avtal. Du skulle beskydda honom!"** Det han fick till svar var en röst i sitt huvud som hade en så skarp ton att han trodde att om han haft öron så skulle blod ha kommit ut ur dem.

_Jag beskrev avtalet för dig samt mitt misstag. Men när jag skulle rätta till sagda misstag ville du avbryta avtalet. Jag är inte längre bunden till de reglerna. Farväl._

Rösten var borta och Lewis hade förstånd nog att inte försöka åkalla den saken igen. Med allra största försiktighet lyfte han upp sin mörbultade vän så att han bar honom i brudställningen. Därefter reste han sig upp långsamt och började gå ut ur rummet. Han ville inte sväva upp för trappan i oron att han skulle ta i för mycket och göra illa den andre. Men väl upp lyfte han upp några centimeter från golvet och så snabbt som han vågade gå tog han sig till närmsta sovrum med en stor säng för att kunna ta hand om skadorna.

Väl framme satte han försiktigt ner Arthur nästan i mitten av dubbelsängen innan han gick för att hämta förbandslådan från det tillhörande badrummet. Spöket satte sig vid kanten av sängen nära den mindre. En sak han visste att han behövde göra var att göra så han kunde komma åt skadorna, detta betydde att han behövde klä av sin vän. Han strök honom en gång över håret först. **"Förlåt."**

När kläderna väl var av kunde han se exakt hur illa han hade misshandlat honom, stora blåmärken över hela kroppen, ett par blödande sår, åtminstone en blåtira, ett ben vars ben antingen var brutet eller sprucket och när han kände efter räknade han upp mot fem brutna revben och några andra var antagligen spruckna. Lewis snyftade till vid åsynen av hur illa skadad den andra var innan han försiktigt började att ta hand om det. Under tiden som han rengjorde såren, torkade bort blod och la bandage så bad han hela tiden om förlåtelse samt försäkrade om att allt skulle bli okej. När spöket väl var klar med kroppen så fanns det bara en sak kvar som han inte var helt säker på vad han skulle göra med.

Arthurs robotarm hade nämligen någon gång under misshandeln gått sönder så illa att den var avbruten vid armbågen, det hängde sladdar löst ur den och det hoppade el gnistor från dem. Detta skapade ett dilemma för honom, han visste inte hur man skulle ta av den och riskerade att skada sin vän under försöket, men att lämna den på var inte heller en önskvärd plan för det var uppenbart att den utgjorde en risk. Valet blev att ta av den med yttersta försiktighet och förutom ett litet stön från den skadade så kom armen av utan några vidare skador orsakade. Lewis kom även fram till att det nog var säkras att lägga armen där inte skulle kunna komma åt att sätta eld på något, den blev därav lagd i badkaret i badrummet.

När spöket kom tillbaka debatterade han med sig själv om han borde försöka klä på sin vän igen eller låta bli för att inte riskera att störa såren. Försiktigt tog han den andres hand i sin för att kunna få känslan av lugn och möjligheten att ge samma känsla tillbaka, men känslan han fick var förfäran. Under avklädningen hade han inte tagit av svettbandet som fanns på hans vän vrist men när han tog den andres hand råkade han knuffa till den så att såren efter upprepande skärningar blev synliga.

Lewis drog av svettbandet för att kunna se såren mer ordentlig och han började gråta. Tårar av en rosa vätska rann ut ur hans ögonhålor och ner för skallen för att slutligen falla ner på bädden de var på. En del av såren var äldre och var bara bleka ärr på huden men andra var nyare med en ilsken rosa färg. De värsta var dock de som uppenbart blivit gjorda nyligen, röd irriterad hud med blodflagor på och kring dem. Det syntes att Arthur inte hade brytt sig om att rengöra såren allt efter som han gjorde dem och åtminstone en av de nyaste såren var infekterat. Spöket skyndade till verket att ta hand om de sår som han kunde göra något åt, med rengöring och bandage. Till slut när han äntligen var klar lade han undan bandagen och rengöring redskapen i förbandslådan, innan han tog den tillbaka till badrummet. Han vågade inte lita på att hans vän väl vakna upp inte skulle använda medicinerna, eller redskapen, för att göra illa sig själv med.

När han var på väg till att gå tillbaka till bädden så stannade han upp vid tanken på hur det fanns andra vassa saker runt om i hans hem. Valet att lämna den andre ens en kort stund för att ordna upp herrgårdens mer riskabla föremål var inget att tänka på, inte med möjligheten för uppvaknande under den tiden. Så Lewis valde ett annat alternativ. Han lyfte upp sin hand en aning och skapade ett svagt rosa sken i den. Kort därpå hade han ett flertal av de gulliga småspökena omkring sig var av alla antingen jollrade eller hummade på någon glad melodi.

Ordern han gav ut till dem var enkel, leta runtom i hemmet, sök ut allting vasst och giftigt eller på något annat sätt farligt och gör så att de antingen inte går att använda eller är utanför en normals persons räkvidd. En sista sak han även sa till dem innan de gav sig av för att utföra sin uppgift, var att de levande varelserna i hans hem var alla hans gäster och skulle behandlas väl och inte längre vara under hot. De hummade och sedan var de borta ur rummet. Trotts det obefintliga behovet för luft drog Lewis ändå in ett djupt andetag för att sedan andas ut.

Han gick tillbaka till sovrummet där hans vän låg bandagerad och ren på sängen. Frågan gällande om han borde klä på honom eller inte var fortfarande relevant, antingen låta bli att riskera fler skador men låta honom vakna upp med förfäran att vara utan kläder eller riskera risken för skada men göra så att han känner sig mindre utsatt. Han valde att göra något av en kompromiss och kläde på ett par svarta boxers och en stor vit T-shirt. Därefter bäddade han ner sin vän med ett flertals kuddar och filtar, så att han låg som i ett litet näste. Ett kort ögonblick hade han funderat på att bädda ner sig själv bredvid honom men valde emot det med tanken på hur skrämd Arthur antagligen skulle vara när han väl vaknade upp. Så han gick bort till fåtöljen bredvid bokhyllan i hörnet av rummet och vakade över honom medan han väntade.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel fyra**

Fördelen med att vara död är att sömn inte är obligatoriskt som det är när man lever. Lewis kan fortfarande sova om han vill och han får en viss känsla av att vara utvilad men det tillför egentligen inget till honom. Så under tiden som han väntade på att Arthur skulle vakna spenderade han de första par timmarna med att titta på den mindre mannen medan skuldkänslorna fyllde hans skalle. Men efter de första timmarna började självhatet att trötta ut honom och var inte heller till någon nytta. Så han valde en bok ur bokhyllan som fanns i rummet för att läsa under resten av tiden han väntade.

Han hade hunnit igenom de första fem kapitlen i en bok med zombies som sitt tema innan hans läsning avbröts av ett läte. Först märkte han det knappt men när det upprepades blev han på sin vakt, när ljudet kom igen blev det tydligt att det var från Arthur. Han höll sakta på med att vakna upp och gnydde när han rörde på kroppen.

Genast hade Lewis lagt ner boken och rest på sig men stannade upp innan han gick fram mot sängen. När han reste sig hade den i sängen blivit alldeles stilla och tyst. Antagligen för att han hade märkt att han inte var ensam och valt att vara sitta och tyst i ett försök att inte vissa att han visste om den andra. Det gav den motsatta effekten med att spöket kunde vara säker på att den skadade nu visste att åtminstone någon annan än han själv fanns i rummet.

Efter en snabb värdering på vad som var det smarta att göra och orsaka minst skada, började han att långsamt gå mot sängen. Det gick att se hur den som låg ner blev allt mer spänd i kroppen ju närmre han kom och det gick att höra hur den andras andning blev allt mer kort och ansträngd. Ansiktet var vänd bort från honom. Försiktigt satte han sig ner på sängkanten nära den andra som drog in ett djupt andetag och höll därefter andan. Han la sin hand mjukt på täcket över bröstet.

Arthur stelnade vid första ögonblicket sedan kunde spöket känna igenom handen hur den andres kropp började att skaka, först svagt och sedan allt mer våldsamt, medan det också kom ljud av luft som klippts av vid in och ut andning. Lewis kände sig osäker på vad han borde göra. Vanligen så brukade han lugna ner honom genom att dra in honom i en hel omfamnande kram och hålla på så till den andra blivit lugn igen. Men det var innan han dog och det var innan han kom tillbaka som ett spöke. Samt så hade det aldrig tidigare varit han själv som var orsaken till den andres oro eller sorg, han hade aldrig tidigare gjort illa sin vän heller.

Det var inte förrän hans vän var på väg att hyperventilera som han bestämde sig för vad han skulle göra. Försiktigt, för att inte skada sin vän, drog han honom upp i en sittande ställning så att det gick att luta honom mot sig. Lewis kramade om Arthur med hans ansikte mot sin axel, han kände hur det blev blött av den andras tårar. De satt så medan den mindre av dem grät och den större försökte trösta så gott han kunde med mjukt mumlande, han undvek att vaga den andra på grund av dess skador. Det tog tid men Arthur lugnade ner sig så pass att hans andning bara var en aning dallrande och han själv skakade knappt märkbart.

"Arthur." den tilltalade ryckte till. "Jag är ledsen . Jag borde aldrig ha skrämt dig och än mindre gjort dig illa. Det var så nära att jag verkligen förstörde allt." Lewis begravde sitt ansikte i den andras gula och fluffiga hår.

"Le-Lewis..." Arthur kunde känna hur hans hår blev blött och hur den större började skaka som han hade gjort. Försiktigt grepp den mindre tag om den andras skjortas sida innan han försökte att tilltala sin döda vän. "Det är inte di-ditt fel. Du är arg och de-det är för-förståeligt när det är mitt fe-fel att du, att du ä-ä-är dö-död." Han drog ett flämtande andetag innan han viskade ut det sista. "Jag mördare dig."

"Nej." Lewis hade lagt i lite för mycket tryck bakom sitt ord och märkte det i hur den andra stelnade i hans famn. Genast sänkte han sin ton och började att mjukt gnugga med sin hand över sin väns rygg. "Du mördade mig inte, jag vet att det inte var du. Det fanns något i den där grottan och det var den som dödade mig. Du blev bara använd som ett redskap för det, inget mer." Han hörde på sina egna ord att han skulle behöva utveckla sin förklaring, så att det inte lät som om han kände till sanningen under tiden som han försökte döda honom. "När vi var i grottan och när jag gick fram till kanten av klippan så tog en av varelserna där kontakt med mig." Den andra blev mer stilla vilket visade att han hade hans fulla uppmärksamhet. "Den sa hur du skulle döda mig, vilket självfallet gjorde mig arg. Då bad den mig att ta en närmare titt på dig. Så jag vände mig om och såg på dig medan jag blev knuffad över kanten." Arthur började skaka igen och Lewis la lite mer styrka i kramen för att vissa att det var okej. "Jag såg hur halva du var grön och hur den andra sidan, du, var rädd. När jag sen föll kom varelsen tillbaka. Den gör något som förvrider dess omgivning, det är som att hamna i en grop som inte följer kan påverkas av resten av världen. Varelsen sa hur det som gjort illa dig inte var i dig längre men hur det fanns fler i grottan som skulle göra det. Att det fanns saker där som skulle följa efter dig även utanför grottan. Så jag gjorde ett avtal med den. Varelsen skulle skydda dig från allt som kom från grottan i utbytte mot några av mina minnen från den dagen, vilket blev av vad jag såg när du knuffa mig. Det jag inte visste var hur den minnesförlusten skulle få mig att lägga skulden för min död på dig." Trotts att han var död så drog Lewis ett ostadig andetag. "Jag försökte döda dig för något du inte hade gjort."

Arthur försökte vända sitt ansikte för att se upp på spökets skalle till ansikte. "Lewis..."

Spöket blev sedan spänd i kroppen och började låta som om han morrade. **"Den där förbannade saken lurade mig och fuskade. Den stall minnena som visade hur du var oskyldig och den blandade sig inte i när jag skadade dig förrän du nästan var död. När jag väl får tag på den ska jag bränna den till aska."** Det var när Arthur försökte ta sig bort från honom som han lugnade ner sig igen. "Nej, nej, nej. Det är okej. Jag är inte arg på dig och jag kommer inte att bli det igen. Jag kommer aldrig att skada dig igen Arthur." Han la sina händer på den mindre mannens axlar och la märke till vänsterarmen. "Du har redan lidit både emotionellt som fysiskt." Lewis rörde vid slutet av stumpen som var Arthurs vänsterarm innan han även drog med sin andra hand ner till hans högra vrist. "... Jag kan inte ändra på det som hänt men jag kan göra vad jag kan för att läka såren från den tiden. De här för exempel." Han drog med tummen över handleden och det var då Arthur lade märke till hur hans armband var borta och ersatt med bandage.


End file.
